Another Classic Cinderella Tale
by harmione11cliff
Summary: Hermione a young girl trying to make her happy ever after happen. What will happend? Will she do it?


**A Classic Cinderella Tale: Prologue**

 _In a far away kingdom, there lived a beautiful girl whose hair is curly and bouncy with cute bangs, her name is Hermione Granger. She loved her parents so much and her parents loves her too. The family were almost inseperable. Except one afternoon, Hermione was sitting on her mother's lap and listening to her father's lovely stories._

 _"And then the princess lived happily ever after with her daring prince" her father said, ending the story._

 _Hermione day dreamed of her happily ever after, with her prince, and her parents as the king and queen of Hogsmeade._

 _Hermione escaped her day dreaming trance and faced her magnificent parents, "mother father, one day I will be queen of Hogsmeade and you both won't need to work for me but I will. And I promise that" she paused giving hugs to her parents "and then you'll meet my king, and accept him! And then we all live happily ever after!" she continued smiling brightly as the sun, as her parents giggled at Hermione's ambitious tale._

 _"Oh, 'Mione. We'll still work for you, queen or not, old or not. We will never get tired working for you. But remember one of your dreams 'ill come true" her father said giving a chance for his wife to talk._

 _"And remember, always be kind either they're kind to you or not. Good persons get what they deserve, even sometimes what they want but you also have to work hard for it" her mother lectured "Hermione, I believe that you something special in you that will shine someday. We love you, Hermione. Always" she said, hugging her daugher whose eyes are shattering and her sad husband._

 _Her father broke the hug, looking at the time, "Hermione, t-time t-to go t-to...bed" he sighed carrying Hermione. His wife followed behind trying to restrain her tears while Hermione who is really curious how her parents mood changed that fast._

 _They reached Hermione's room._

 _Her father was hesistating to open the door, but opened it anyway. He laid Hermione on the bed and sat their while his wife kneeling beside Hermione._ _Her mother sighed, "Hermione, you are a very special girl. You should always remember that. Here keep this. Me and your father has been planning out to give you this" she handed out a locket to Hermione._ _"What is this for mother?" Hermione asked._ _"Something to remember...us" her mother replied._ _Hermione didn't know what's going on so she kept her heads down. Then her father spoke up, "Hermione, don't open the locket until we leave. Okay, don't ask but Hermione never stop doing good deeds okay. Never stop and always remember we will never forget you and I'm hoping you won't...once you grow up. Hermione always remember we love you more than anything. We really love . . . . . you" he said, hugging Hermione. Her mother joined the_ _hug._

 _It was amazing._ _"Mother? father? why are you all telling me this" Hermione asked , breaking the hug._ _"Nothing" her mother replied, she kissed her daughter on the cheek and muttered "goodbye hermione."_.

 _Both of them left Hermione there, in confusion. . . sad confusion._

 _" **I will never forget you** " she sang " **and . . . you will** **always be by my side. . . till' the day I die** " she sang tearily knowing that what all her parents said was short for 'goodbye'._

 _She opened the locket, leaving a folded note there. She unfolded the note and read it out loud._

 _Dear, Hermione_

 _If you're reading the note we gave you in the locket, yes it is us; you're parents._

 _We decided to write this note because we couldn't tell this in person. Your mom and I went to the war, and we didn't want you involved so we kept it a secret but I found out that me and your mother couldn't tell it to you so we wrote it instead._

 _Yes, Hermione we joined the war and we didn't tell you sooner because we knew that you would stop us in any way we're doing this for you._

 _There will be a woman fetching you tomorrow, her name is Umbridge she has 2 daughters. Ginny and Cho Chang, don't mind about the difference of these two, they're really different._

 _Umbridge was the only one who volunteered to take care of you and I'm sure she'll take great care of you, Hermione._

 _Remember Hermione, we didn't do this because we wanted to die but to protect you and we will always protect you no matter_ _what even if it costs our lives. We love you Hermione, and we always will._

 _(We also left you something in the living room to keep you company) We love you._

 _Love,_

 _mother and father_

 _Hermione stared at the letters, tears flowing. She couldn't believe that her parent joined the war and some strange woman is gonna adopt her tomorrow._

 _But she suddenly bolted out of her bed, looking for the present her parents gave her._

 _She glanced at the couch and heard a 'meow'. Her eyes enlarged and raised her eyebrows. She looked at the couch revealing a cute cat. "SO! . . . . cute" before she pet the cat she wore her locket and brought her cat upstairs._

 _"I'll name you Crookshanks" she said smiling to herself but the half of her was still torn apart._

 _She woke up as the sun ray hit her, she stretched her arms and yawned. She glanced at Crookshanks whose helplessly sleeping. She giggled and pack some of her clothes._

 _She went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed her teeth after that she wore an outfit that her parents picked out for her._

 _Hermione carried Crookshanks and grabbed the bag, going outside as she heard the bell._

 _When she saw the women. She gulped._

 _The women wore a pink dress and had a creepy smile and then there were another two women behind her. The one on her left was a blackie, and the one on her right was a red head. They all had terrifying expressions on their face._

 _"So, Hermione nice meeting you" Umbridge said shaking Hermione's hand, her sweet terrifying expression turned to a mean expression._

 _"Make sure that filthy cat doesn't poop" Cho said going to her broomstick, Ginny just gave her a blank expression while Umbridge snorted at her going to her broomstick. She saw another broomstick and she guessed that was for her, though that broomstick was the oldest model._

 _They flew to Umbridge's house._

 _It was a terrifying house._

 _Hermione then found out that Umbridge was a devil including her children._

 **Present**

Hermione sighed as she was mopping the floor, remembering her parents disappearance and Umbridge and the two girl's appearances.

At this moment, she truly hated her life.

 **{Author's Note: I know another user that had a cinderella plot used Umbridge as the step mum but I think since we had the same ideas, I assuming it was an accident. Forgive me about some mistakes and I hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue)**


End file.
